Battle of the mind
by Set
Summary: Ever wonder why Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn were never mentioned in the future? Get some Tissue ready because the outcome is NOT pretty. Please R/R, rating might be strong, but I figured better safe than sorry.


Authors Notes: I didn't feel like sifting through the ungodly amount of Sailor Moon fics to see if anyone else did a story like mine, if it ends up being true please don't get mad, I'm sure that even if the idea's were the same, something kept them from being complete copies. Sailor Moon is owned by whomever owns it, and all characters used in this story are the property of said company. The Timeline is after StarS and this story uses both Anime and Manga continuities. Let's get on with the show! Italicized words mean words that are said inside the mind.  
  
Chapter One  
  
She awoke in a cold sweat, her dream ending with the horrible vision of blood, and a crippling scream. When she arose from her bed she saw the warm smile of someone dear to her. "Hotaru, is everything okay?" Hotaru smiled back.  
  
"Everything is fine Michiru-mama." Her face lost its smile and quickly turned into a frown. "I just had a nightmare, that's all." The petite, teal- haired woman slowly walked over to the bed and placed her hand on the back of the quivering girl, which slowly caused her body to calm itself down.  
  
"Would you like me to stay with you for a little while?" Hotaru looked up and shook her head.  
  
"I know how Haruka-mama gets when she wakes up and you aren't in the bed next to her. I'll be fine," Hotaru winked at Michiru, "promise!" Michiru nodded as she walked back out of the room. She took one quick glance at Hotaru as she walked out, and saw that the girl was once again encased in slumber. Softly, she closed the door, leaving only a slight crack in case the child was again awoken before morning. As she walked back to the master bedroom she wondered what could cause Hotaru, the one blessed with the powers of the planet of destruction, to have a bad dream. It was true that she had her own personal demons to haunt her, but they had all figured those to be long gone. The one thing Michiru thought of was that she could possibly be missing Chibi-Usa. The two were once inseparable, but when Chibi-Usa went back to the future she left Hotaru alone. It had been hard on the poor girl, losing her best, and only, friend, but she was a strong person and eventually she would get over it. Michiru walked back into her room and heard Haruka snoring, she chuckled softly.  
  
"I always did tucker you out didn't I? Now I'll have a hard time getting to sleep."  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Elsewhere in the city Rei was doing her nightly fire reading. She knew that it was unnecessary, the last time that the planet was attacked was when Galaxia and the Sailor Animates attacked, and that was a century ago. Indeed an entire century had gone by, and Rei barely looked twenty-five, the power of Neo-Queen Serenity's silver crystal, aided with the blessing of the planet of fire, mars, had kept her and the other scouts in their youth. The Queen had yet to gain the full extent of the power that Setsuna had claimed she would amass, she currently had only the power to keep the scouts and the king vibrant, all others still faced mortality. Unfortunately for Rei, this included her Grandfather, and Yuichiro, her true love. Their passing brought a huge hit of grief to everyone, but they all knew that at the point where the Queen was at that time it was destined to be. The scouts all had their identities publicly revealed to the world, and the Queen and King ruled the entire planet. In reality it sounded like a form of dictatorship, but if there was one thing that Usagi was not, it was selfish. She had always bled for everyone she cared about, and now she cared for the world. It was peaceful, painfully peaceful, yet at the same time, beautifully peaceful. War was a thing of the past, and any problem would be handled by the inner-council, which was, in it's own way, the current form of the former United Nations. Of course, the council was based in Crystal Tokyo, the capital city of the planet, but there was not a single place on the planet that did not have its needs addressed when they felt that it would need to be addressed. People were happy, and that made the protectors of the planet, the Senshi, very proud. Rei was finishing her reading when a familiar vision played out in her minds eye. It was the same vision that she had long ago… when the silence was coming. The vision was not shown in its entirety, it was only the ending that was shown. The figure, surrounded in silence and carrying the weapon of destruction, the Silence Glaive, slashing out, and causing the end, to everything. Rei gasped and clutched her chest.  
  
"What… what does that mean?" The vision ran again in her head, making no sense. The only thing that she could think of was that her mind played that part on it's own power, the fire had nothing to do with it. "Yes, that makes sense…" She said as she walked out of the room and closed the door, the fire continuing to burn fiercely.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The rest of night went uninterrupted in the house that the outer senshi lived in, Hotaru did not have any more bad dreams that night, and she slept wonderfully for the remainder of the night. The sunlight seeped through her violet drapes and woke her up. She yawned and stretched as she got out of her bed and walked out of the room.  
  
"Mistress Hotaru!" The maid called out. One of the perks of being a senshi was that the people of the world spared nothing when it came to keeping those with the blessings of the planet healthy and happy, hence the maid. "Would you like some breakfast mistress?"  
  
Hotaru smiled and nodded.  
  
"I would, but could you start it in a couple of minutes, I'd like to take a bath first."  
  
"Of course, enjoy your bath mistress." Hotaru walked into the bathing room and stood in front of the mirror, putting her hair in a bun and then covering it with a towel. The young girl removed her clothes and stepped into the bath, slowly sinking her body further in as it adjusted to the heat of the water. She was almost fully in the water when her body suddenly collapsed. Hotaru was having a seizure. She could not remember the last time she had a seizure, but she remembered that it was when she was possessed by… Yes, Hotaru, I'm back! The young girl gasped, that voice… it was Mistress 9. Foolish little girl, did you really think you could get rid of me that easily? You may have surprised me when you awoke as the soldier of silence, but I can assure you that you did not destroy me. My psychical body may have been destroyed by you, but my mind was only pushed back, imprisoned by yours. I've spent an entire century fighting my way back to the surface, so I could take back this body that we share. And know this, I WILL take it back. The glaive appeared in front of Hotaru and she clutched it. As soon as her hand touched it, the glaive radiated a burst of light, and a deafening sound echoed in the bathing room. You've gotten better since the last time Hotaru, but I'll attack again, and next time, your body will be mine.  
  
"Thank you, guardian Saturn" Hotaru said as the glaive disappeared. The maid was running down the hallway and opened the door.  
  
"Mistress! I heard a sound, is everything fine?"  
  
"Yes, everything is fine. I just slipped, that is all." Hotaru feigned a smile at the maid and the maid walked back outside. As soon as the door was closed Hotaru began to silently weep. "Chibi-Usa-chan, I need your smile and friendship…" In the very back of Hotaru's mind, a laugh was heard.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
It was later that evening when Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna returned. They had spent the entire day at one of Setsuna's fashion shows. It had always been the dream of the oldest senshi to become a designer, and with the earth and the universe seemingly at rest she had taken the time to make her dream a reality. Her line of clothing had become very popular around the world, and she had made a line for all age groups and lifestyles, instead of focusing on one group of people. The show itself was a huge success, and Setsuna's newest line looked like it would repeat the glory that all the preceding lines had. Haruka drove up to the house in the same yellow sports car she had since long ago, kept in top shape with the funds from both her motor-circuit winnings, and the money earned from Michiru's concerts and paintings. Haruka smiled as she held open the door for Michiru. "We should get ready for the party now, it will start soon." The party she mentioned was the Queen's birthday celebration, it was June 30th. Michiru smiled as she clutched Haruka's hand.  
  
"Will you promise not to try and out dress the King in your tuxedo this time?" Haruka chuckled.  
  
"I'll try, but I can't help it if I look so good in the clothes that Setsuna makes for me."  
  
"You flatter me Haruka." Setsuna said softly as she walked to the door. "You would look good in clothing that anyone made, simply because you are fashionable."  
  
"Don't inflate her ego even more Setsuna!" Michiru teased.  
  
"Oh?" Haruka asked, "Maybe I won't give you the present I had planned for tonight."  
  
"You forget, tonight is the Queens birthday, not mine." Michiru replied.  
  
"I don't think the queen would want the kind of present I was talking about…" Haruka clutched Michiru's hand tightly and smiled. Setsuna walked into the house and sat on the couch, the maid heard the door open and peeked her head in from the kitchen.  
  
"Mistress Setsuna, you have returned from your show! I take it everything went well?"  
  
"Yes, everything went as perfect as I could have hoped for."  
  
"Splendid! Are you not going to prepare for the Queens party?"  
  
"Actually, I intended to wear this to the party as well. Do you think it to informal?" Setsuna was wearing a sleek black gown that went down to her ankles.  
  
"No, no, it looks lovely. Forgive me for my assumption that you were not going to change."  
  
"It's quite alright." Setsuna said as she got up from the couch. "I'm going to check on Hotaru, is she in her room?"  
  
"Yes mistress, she has been in her room preparing for the party since dinner ended."  
  
"Thank you." Setsuna replied as she walked to Hotaru's room.  
  
Inside the room Hotaru was sitting on her bed, in the dress that Setsuna had made for her. Hotaru had always been a fan of the Victorian age style of clothing, and she had requested that a gown be made for the event. It was indigo colored and very frilly, the outfit was also accompanied by a parasol of the same color as the dress. Hotaru began to seize again, this time stronger than earlier in the day. I told you I would be back little girl, and now is my time to strike! A vision inside Hotaru's mind showed the image of Mistress 9 holding her hands forward as a bolt of energy flowed from them and attacked Hotaru with it's full power. The young lady gasped and collapsed. As soon as she hit the ground her pupils lost their color, and quickly returned. Setsuna heard the gasp and ran into the room. "Hotaru!" She yelled as she opened the door and saw the girl on the floor.  
  
"I'm fine Setsuna-mama, I just fell because of the high heels. No need to worry." Setsuna looked at Hotaru, pondering if she was telling the truth, one look into Hotaru's eyes told Setsuna that it was the same person.  
  
"Alright, if you are sure that nothing is wrong. That outfit looks very good on you Hotaru."  
  
"Thank you Setsuna-mama."  
  
"I'll be waiting for the others in the living room if you need me." Setsuna got up and left the room, closing the door.  
  
"I told you I would win, little girl. I always win!" Mistress 9 was now in control of Hotaru's body. Elsewhere the fire in the Shinto Temple burned loudly and in the Master Bedroom Neptunes mirror reflected, but neither was seen.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Within the hour the senshi of the outer solar system were inside the crystal palace and were having fun at the birthday bash of the year. The senshi rarely all got together, but this day was important to all of them, as it was the day that their queen, the person they all cared for deeply, was reborn. Other guests also attended entertainers from all over the world, to pay homage to their queen, journalists who would write about how the party was the greatest ever seen in the history of the Earth the next morning, and the delegates from the inner-council, because they knew that even the most powerful person on the planet needed to have a little fun every now and then. Neo-Queen Serenity had finally gotten some time to spend with Haruka and Michiru, Rei was close behind.  
  
"Haruka-san, Michiru-san, it is great to spend time with you, we should do this more often!" The queen said as she hugged the two people who once thought that she would not be deserving of her future.  
  
"We apologize for our lack of time in Crystal Tokyo, but my concerts take me abroad, as does Haruka's motor-sport circuits."  
  
"I may have to change those things so that you can spend more time here!" The queen said.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Rei yelled. "You have to give people the chance to live their lives as they see fit, even you cannot take away freedom of will!"  
  
"But I want to spend more time with my friends!" Usagi yelled loud.  
  
"Your outburst is not fitting of the Queen of Crystal Tokyo "Your Highness"!" Rei coyly said.  
  
"You are SO mean Rei-chan!" Usagi softly replied, attempting to act more regal. Haruka and Michiru laughed.  
  
"Still ever the child, even when you are viewed as the most important person in the world. I knew you would never change." Haruka chuckled some more. Usagi looked over at Haruka.  
  
"Do you think I should have changed." She asked.  
  
"No." Haruka answered. "You should always remain true to yourself, it makes you so cute!" The queen blushed.  
  
"Come on now, this is a party, so let's party!" Michiru said and smiled. Serenity raised her hands up in the air.  
  
"Alright!" She yelled. Setsuna walked up and smiled.  
  
"I can see you are having a wonderful time your highness!"  
  
"Setsuna-san! It is great to see you again!" The queen hugged Setsuna and Rei smiled as she waved.  
  
"It is always a pleasure to spend time with you Serenity, you make us all so happy. But I'm looking for Hotaru, have you seen her?" Everyone shook their heads. "I wonder where she could be…"  
  
Hotaru, or rather, Mistress 9, was walking into the room that held the silver crystal, the source of the Neo-Queen Serenity's power. "If I destroy the silver crystal, I will destroy the entire world, and everything this girl holds dear!" NO! I won't let you do that! "And how do you intend to stop me little girl, I've beaten you twice, even with your powers." Mistress 9 got no response. "That's what I thought, now lets have some fun!" Mistress 9 took out the crystal wand. "SATURN CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE- UP!" Nothing happened. "Maybe I should give you more credit, Hotaru, but your powers shall bow to me! Watch! SATURN CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!" The second time transformed Hotaru into Sailor Saturn, the senshi of destruction. "Now we just have to wait for the little toy soldiers to come."  
  
The five girls had since been joined by King Endymion, and all were wondering where Hotaru had ran off to. Both Rei and Michiru gasped at the same time. "What's wrong?" The King asked.  
  
"I sense an evil force has invaded the castle!" Rei said, Michiru nodded in agreement.  
  
"Where?" The Queen asked, concerned.  
  
"It doesn't matter where, we have to stop it, now!" Haruka ran off, Setsuna and Michiru followed her.  
  
"I'm going with them!" Rei replied, the Queen grabbed her arm.  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"I'll go with you." Endymion placed his hand on Serenity's shoulder.  
  
"No my love. It would seem odd if both the Queen and King were not at the party, I will go, you stay here and tell the other senshi what has happened."  
  
"Very well." Endymion walked off into the crowd.  
  
"Let's go Rei-chan!" Serenity and Rei followed the outer senshi. They did not have to run long, the crystal room was close to the ballroom. The three seemed to be waiting for the Queen. "Why would anyone be in the crystal room?" The Queen demanded.  
  
"Because it is the source of all the power in the world, it would be where I attacked first as well." Haruka gruffly replied. "Let's go!" She pushed the door open, but stopped as soon as she saw who was in front of her.  
  
"Finally, you guys shouldn't keep me waiting long!" Mistress 9 said.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Hotaru-chan! Why did you transform?" The Queen asked, surprised. Michiru placed her hand in front of the Queen, her mirror in the other hand.  
  
"That isn't Hotaru!" She yelled.  
  
"Then who could it…" Serenity began.  
  
"NO! It couldn't be her, she's dead!" Haruka screamed.  
  
"I never died you fool, it just appeared that I had. Well, look at me now!"  
  
"Please, let Hotaru-chan go, you tortured her enough the first time!" Serenity cried out as she walked closer to Mistress 9. Mistress 9 placed the Glaive at Serenity's throat.  
  
"Neo-Queen Serenity!" The four screamed out, followed by very familiar phrases,  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"  
  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"  
  
"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"  
  
"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"  
  
The four had transformed into their Senshi form. "One move and I will decapitate the Queens head, stay where you are!" Mistress 9 yelled out. The four stayed in place, concerned looks on their faces. The Queen looked at them and closed her eyes, the crystal vibrated a blast of power at Mistress 9, making her fly back, and removing the Glaive from the Queens neck. "I wasn't expecting that." Mistress 9 wiped blood from her lips and raised the Glaive high into the air. "It's time to end this! SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!" Mistress 9 dropped the Glaive on the ground, but Serenity was using the power of the silver crystal to contain the blast.  
  
"Pluto!" Uranus yelled out, "The blast is to much for her to handle, use your power!"  
  
"But…" Pluto began to say.  
  
"DO IT!" Uranus screamed.  
  
"DARK DOME CLOSE!" Pluto yelled, tears flowing from her eyes.  
  
"Hotaru-chan!" Serenity cried out as she fell to the ground. Mars ran to her side.  
  
"Now what?" Neptune asked.  
  
"We can't bring her back here, Mistress 9 still has a hold over Hotaru's mind, and the only one that can break that hold is the little princess. We can't risk changing the future by bring her here… that leaves us only one choice." Uranus looked at the ground.  
  
"You mean…" Neptune looked at Uranus.  
  
"We go in there and fight her ourselves." Uranus concluded.  
  
"No! I won't let you do that!" Serenity attempted to yell, but she was still drained from containing Mistress 9. Uranus walked over to Serenity.  
  
"If you say that we cannot go in there…" Uranus punched Serenity in the stomach, making her reel over in pain. The others looked over at her, all shocked. "forgive me, Ondongo-Atama." She turned and looked at everyone else, "We have to go in there, we can't let Hotaru fight all by herself, regardless of if we have the Queen's permission or not, we have to." Neptune nodded.  
  
"Take the Queen to her bedroom, and give her our best wishes when she wakes up!" Neptune looked over at Mars who nodded as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I'll go with you!" Pluto said confidently.  
  
"You can't go with us Pluto. One of us must stay with the Queen, one of us four." Neptune told Pluto.  
  
"You will help the little princess when she needs a friend Pluto, you cannot follow us, you are needed here." Uranus took out her sword and placed it in Pluto's hand, Neptune did the same with her Mirror. "The Talismans must never be separated, in case their power is needed again." Neptune looked over at Pluto, who was not holding back her emotion.  
  
"Don't worry Pluto, we'll be back, promise." She smiled at Pluto, who did not change her expression. "The problem with knowing the future is that you know that some things cannot be changed, your role cannot be changed Setsuna, I'm sorry."  
  
"Are you ready Michiru?"  
  
"You know as long as you are with me I'm ready to face the devil at the gates of hell."  
  
"I know, and I feel the same." Uranus turned around and looked at Pluto, "Open the door Pluto." Pluto waved her Garnet Rod and the door opened. "Goodbye Setsuna." Those were Uranus' final words, as both she and Neptune walked into the doorway, and it closed.  
  
"Neptune… Uranus… don't… go." Serenity was slowly walking back into the crystal room, Mars followed closely behind.  
  
"She refused to go to her room, she had to stop them." Mars told Pluto.  
  
"It's too late, they have gone." Pluto informed them.  
  
"HARUKA-SAN, MICHIRU-SAN!" Serenity screamed as she fell on the ground and hit it. "Why, why, why, why…" Both Pluto and Mars kneeled to comfort her, but there were no words, no words at all.  
  
Epilogue  
  
News of the disappearance of the three soldiers vibrated throughout the world, but no one, save the senshi themselves, knew what really happened. Pluto constantly stood guard in front of the door, waiting for anyone to come out of it. The crystal room had been moved, as it was now the room of the time door. Years went by. Eons, but still, nothing. Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn were never seen again, but the others never gave up hope, after all, they promised to come back, and they always fulfilled their promises.  
  
Please Review 


End file.
